diasporafandomcom-20200223-history
Diaspora Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Diaspora Wiki, based on the D&D world Diaspora. It is a game in the WoTC 5th Edition Dungeons and Dragons Game, set in a fictional, homebrewed world. The World of Diaspora The World of Diaspora is largely unexplored and mysterious, and the main focus of stories has largely been in two places - Brakehaven and Esseloff. In addition, there is a full multiverse that exists, with Astral and Elemental planes as well as the Feywild and Shadowfell, although the belief in their existence varies in civilisation. A far larger world exists, although little information exists about it. Technology is around an early medieval level, before the proliferation of firearms and magic users are found frequently among adventurers. Additionally, a caste system known as the Five Temperaments dominates much of human society, controlling who knows who as well as the Kingdoms they live within. The Characters of Diaspora The main cast of Diaspora is a group of adventurers and outcasts, seeking fame or personal gain, or hiding from crimes and mistakes. A full list of the main characters can be found here. The party has met and interacted with a huge array of other characters, members of the world around them who may help and hinder them. A list of these can be found here. As adventurers, peacekeepers and guardians of cities the party has often faced great peril at the hands of powerful beings and monsters. A list of these such antagonists can be found here. Narrative Overview The Diaspora story has followed a series of broad arcs since it's original mission for the Auxilia Palatina, hunting Gnolls in eastern Esseloff - not a mission to be laughed at, which claimed the life of Petris Tallithe. Throughout the various side missions a growing threat of the Aarakocra under Gerrix threatened the fledgeling Kingdom, despite a temporary diversion and threat from the nightmarish Yuan-Ti on the Isle of Gehenna. The mission to Gehenna was a costly one indeed, claiming the lives of Andrissa and Mollu on the journey over, as well as those of Shava and Coconut in the nightmarish temples of the Yuan-Ti. After such grave losses, the party fled the island, condemning it to its fate. Upon returning to the mainland, the party gained two new members - Archimedes and Flower Knight. They were then sent on a new mission to destroy the fledgling realm of the Goblin King Hairy Hat, which they did, but at the cost of Flower Knight's life. Upon returning to Esseloff the party was drawn in by Nim's mysterious invitation to the Yenvold Carnival, a feywild festival held in the Russayef Plains. They embarked upon a mysterious trip into a fantastical carnival, meeting the Bear King Agasil and the Kikimora and agreeing to work for him - only to be convinced of the King's wrongs by Kasdeya, who offered them rewards to poison the King. After a dangerous heist, the party fled back to the material plane, unsure whether their job had been carried out successfully. Upon returning to the material plane, they found six months had passed where only 4 days had passed in the Feywild. A small mission to clear out some ogres pitted the party against a cyclops in mysterious Kenku ruins, depiciting a dragon and a great fight between Kenku and Aarakocra. After this they went to collect their reward from Kasdeya at the abandoned Hofnaess Tower south of Zimrat, although Hummingbird unfortunately perished to the guardians of the tower. Inside they were greatly rewarded, and Shothragot's quest to reopen a portal to Carceri and complete his fathers work was borne ever closer. Back at Esseloff, Gerrix had led a great assault against the city, since he required only the blood of two druids or the stone in Archimedes' eye to unlock Ik'Falid's crown, which would later be revealed to imprison an Ancient Blue Dragon known as Yonnia. He gained what he was looking for, slaying the druids Tigris and Euphrates before engaging Archimedes in single combat - the ancient rivalry between Aarakocra and Kenku being borne out. Archimedes was slain, and Gerrix flew south, to Tayabeh and Ik'Falid's Crown. The party pursued Gerrix south to Tayabeh, fighting the beasts that inhabited the desert wastes south of Esseloff. It was on this journey that Nim was mysteriously sucked into a portal or rift, and instantly replaced by Zimstrom - another Gnome, and another Druid. The party put questions aside, and would have little time for questions for a long time in the face of a greater threat. On Ik'Falid's Crown they were unable to stop Gerrix before awakening the Dragon - his death coming too late. However the ritual had exposed the last part of Shothragot's puzzle and a door opened to Carceri, and the party had little choice but to jump from one hell into another. In Carceri, the party slowly trudged their way through the hellscape of the plane, encountering horror after horror - undead monsters claimed Sig Nicious on the first level, and they encounted strange men and beasts such as Anemus. They found Tykael, a mysterious wanderer, who would later reveal himself to be Andrissa's damned husband. Time was impossible to distinguish in Carceri, and the party became more and more bleak in their adventuring. They again encountered the Kikimora, as well as Morrigan and Hummingbirds mysterious order, which sought to reforge the legendary weapon of Shadow Splinter. It was in Carceri that she learned of T'exla, the only being who could reforge the weapon, and learnt of the curse it would bring upon her order. The final stage of Carceri revealed Shothragot's true intentions - he wished to ascend to demonhood under the God Tharizdun, and met his father's spirit in completing the ritual. However a tiny bit of Shothragot's Aasimar roots showed through, and the party accompanied the Deva of Shothragot in fighting an epic battle against the Archdemon Shothragot on the sixth level of Carceri - they defeated the beast, and Shothragot was released and offered the path back to heaven. However, the horrors he had wrought upon his friends and loved ones was too much, and Shothragot leapt from the tower they stood upon and died, soulless. This was not the final loss in Carceri. Morrigan, having submitted to the curse of Shadow Splinter, found the exit barred to her where it was open to her companions, and so was left behind in Carceri to wander, immortal and forgotten. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Places Category:Bestiary Category:Sessions Category:Factions